¿Eres acaso un maldito Sexópata?
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Porque si Scorpius no podía contener sus ganas, Albus se lo obligaría.


**__Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Noviembre "Lemmon" del foro "Marca favorito para Slash". __**

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter_**

**_Advertencia: SLAAAASH, si no te gusta, pues vete._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>¿Eres acaso un maldito Sexópata?<span>_**

Cuando Albus le dijo que quería tener sexo con él su primera reacción fue de no creerle, de decir que era una buena broma y reírse algo forzado por su propia incomodidad,

Pero la cara de Scorpius le dejaba bien claro que no era así, y si seguía riendo algo malo pasaría. Así que frenó, pero aun así no entendía nada.

—… ¿Vas en serio…?—Le preguntó algo confundido.

El otro bufó de molestia y le sacudió tomándole de los hombros y moviéndolos algo brusco.

— ¿Me ves cara acaso de estar mintiendo? ¿O jugando siquiera?

Y cuando Albus quiso volver a tomarlo como lo segundo, Scorpius robó sus labios, estrelló sin delicadeza los suyos en los del chico.

Primero porque no tenía ya mucha voluntad y que insista con no creerle comenzaba a sacarle de las casillas y por eso no podía soportarlo más.

Y Segundo, si no le creía le demostraría más gráficamente, después de todo podía negarse cuando quisiera.

Y así fue como todo comenzó. Albus no negó nada, y terminaron teniendo una gran noche, y Scorpius estaba feliz con ello…

…Pero no satisfecho.

* * *

><p>La segunda vez que lo hicieron fue más tranquilo y disfrutando cada cosa que hacían. Así que Scorpius no hizo más que quedarse con más ganas aun.<p>

Y así pasó a una segunda ronda, que terminó y fue genial.

Pero eso no le bastó tampoco, y terminaron sin dormir en toda la noche, y Albus rogaba por un descanso, su cuerpo pedía auxilio de la bestia de la cama que resultó ser su pareja.

—Scooooorpius, frena…frena ya—Le rogaba jadeante y casi sin aire mientras le apartaba mientras el chico le había intentado tocar la entrepierna— Estoy muerto ¿No te das cuenta? Tenemos que dormir, no he dormido desde antes de ayer y me siento terriblemente cansado…

Pero el otro no escuchó nada, y de haberlo hecho le ignoró simple y llanamente.

—Por dios santo… ¡Frena ya!—Y le empujó. Se levantó molesto, se puso de nuevo los bóxers y salió al patio, tenía que tomar aire.

Y el rubio algo frustrado por su negativa se dejó caer en la cama.

Pero pronto se las pagaría

* * *

><p>Fue entonces cuando el clímax de sus noches llegó.<p>

Scorpius había planeado todo, primero una cena tranquila, luego un simple beso, que luego terminaría en pura seducción hacia el otro chico.

Y cuando lo tuviera donde quería le haría muchos juegos previos, más de los que querría, además de provocarle y nunca tocarle allí donde necesitaba.

—Dios, Scorpius…no sabes cómo me tienes, por favor hazlo, te necesito—Le rogaba en el oído susurrándole dulcemente, pero el otro se controló, porque por más tentado que se viera a complacerle, sabía que tenía que vengarse.

—No Albus, hoy son mis reglas—Y así continuó torturándole.

En cierto momento cedió y casi le hace llegar al orgasmo y se paró, se levantó de donde estaban se comenzó a vestir y se dispuso a ir.

A todo eso, el chico de cabello ahora alborotado y negro azabache, estaba mirándole con cara de no creérselo ni una pizca.

Pero así era, y en la puerta ya, mientras la abría volteó.

—Eso te ganas por no dejarme continuar—Le respondió con simpleza a las dudas ajenas, con una cara de suficiencia y una sonrisa que molestó a Albus.

Y se fue.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Albus ya estaba parado mirando aun sin creérselo.

— ¡Maldita sea!—Pateó la pared de la rabia, y se arrepintió porque estaba descalzo y dolió mucho.

— ¡Mierda!—volvió a vociferar insultos y dando saltitos agarrándose el pie miró molesto a la puerta de nuevo y ya no a su pie.

— ¿Eres acaso un maldito Sexópata?—Preguntó al aire hastiado, antes de decidir que era mejor cambiarse y planear como se desquitaría de esa tortura, porque con lo que le había hecho no se merecía lo que Scorpius hizo.

Ya se las vería por ser tan idiota.


End file.
